sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Springtrap (Spring)
(Keep in mind that this is based off an AU I hold with Sketch. None of this is canon. If you wish to know more about the AU, feel free to ask a question! Please make it specific. We will not answer a quesion that is biased.) Basic Info Name : Springtrap or just Spring. Age : 12 Gender : Female Date of 'birth' : July 24th Species : Robot that can turn into a human. (( Sjjjj, it makes her special. )) Sexual Orientation : Heterosexual Style : Common v-neck t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. Height : 4'6 Weight : 108lbs Eye color : Bright yellow Hair color : Dark greenish blonde Night Guard kill count : 5 Description Spring was made in the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria chain as a hybrid Springlock suit. But she was never used much after the bite occurred, causing her to have such a harsh attitude towards people. She currently lives with Simon the night guard (Char owned by Sketch) and tends to get into a bit of trouble just by the way she acts, but Simon really doesn't try to control her and tell her what to do. He just kinda lets her do what she wants until it puts her or someone else at risk. Origins/Backstory In 1985, Spring was designed and built, being used for about 2 years until being put away after the bite. She was still active and roamed around at night, but was eventually locked in the storage closet after she walked out during the day, and would only be let out at night. This made Spring rather angry and she began to slaughter any night guard that would step foot into the building. The manager of the chain found out about her doing these things and eventually boarded her up in one of the extra rooms, telling her that once she chose to stop behaving this way, she would be let out. Well, she waited and waited, but was never let out, after a few years passed, she realized she had been left there. So she sat and waited, until one night she heard loud metal clanks and screams. A man ran into the room after a while and jumped inside of her metal suit, she woke up about that time, causing the springlocks to snap loose and crushed the man within. Spring later found out the man's name was Vincent and was a spirit who haunted her and told her things, rarely would he possess her and throw her body into the walls to bruise her and or rip parts of her skin off, causing her to have such a beat up form. After thirty years had passed, Spring watched as the boards that locked her in the room ripped off and people came in, taking her out and fixing her up. After being let out for the first time in 30 years, she met the new night guard. She had planned to kill him, but found out she actually frankly enjoyed his company. After a few hours, Simon's shift ended and was gonna go home, and Spring started crying, saying she didn't wanna be left alone in the building again, so Simon offered to take her back to his home. She agreed and eventually she started living at his house, considering Simon her older brother. Relationships Spring eventually met Tan Kohler (Char owned by Sketch) AKA Simon's younger brother after Simon left her at Tan's home for the weekend. Spring and Tan became friends at a young age, but around the age of 13, Spring started to develop feelings towards Tan, he later felt the same way. Then, when Spring was 15, she finally admitted her feelings to him, and he did the same, and they started dating, and are still dating to this day. Once Spring turned 25, Tan proposed to her and they got married. Eventually, Spring did things (as in kissed him you horny pervert) with Simon's girlfriend's younger brother, Darren, causing her to have a slight squish on him to the point where she would go onto his room at night and demand cuddles, but Darren seemed to always willingly agree. Only making this squish turn into a crush later on. Trivia * Spring has bipolar, a mental disorder causing sudden mood changes, so she tends to get into a lot of physical and verbal fights with people in the household. * Since Spring has a spirit possessing her, she gets nightmares nearly every night. Most of them are about her killing Simon or Tan. * Spring has a light case of Amnesia, making her forget all about someone until a memory is triggered, then her memories return. Events * Spring turned 12. * Spring received a small, yellow, stuffed rabbit from Simon. She hasn't named it yet. * Spring got her foot squished while a vent was trying to seal. Category:Character Interpretation Category:Work in Progress